From NYC to Scotland
by CallMeVPls
Summary: ONE SHOT. Percy finds himself in the strangest of places.


Another ONE SHOT because I never follow through with anything. Sorry. BTW this was a story meant to be during Marauder's Era. So that's explains the Potter and Black mentions.

* * *

Last thing that Percy remembered was the dracanae he was fighting with on Fifth Avenue. She had been an nasty one with stringy black hair and extremely dry looking scales, what sucked most for him though, was that she particularly good at fighting back. He remembered even breaking a sweat as he crossed blades with the monster, he remembered the vibrations he felt from the clang of blades and then he just wasn't there anymore.

Instead, he was standing in a room, with about a dozen kids glancing at him warily. They all wore these strange robes and held what he could only describe as well polished sticks. One thing he knew for certain, he wasn't on Fifth Avenue anymore. The group of kids, who actually appeared to be his age, were eying his sword, which was raised mid-strike ready to slash a monster that was no longer there. He noticed and smiled sheepishly, before lowering his weapon even though he was completely and utterly confused.

"Hope you don't mind me popping in?" he asked while laughing dryly. It was a poor attempt at a joke. He didn't even know if he had actually 'popped' in, but Percy had felt that it was the only way to lighten the tense mood.

There was a snort of laughter, but he couldn't tell where it had come from. It wasn't until an older woman in the same funny robes that the kids wore stepped forward into his view that he got an actual response. "Dear boy, did you just apparate into Hogwarts?" she questioned, looking astounded and a bit skeptical. She had a look to her, one Percy read as 'don't get on her bad side' despite the kindness in her eyes and tone.

He blinked at her, even more wrapped in his confusion than before. Apparate? He hadn't a clue on what she meant. "Uh, sure?" Percy answered with uncertainty.

The woman, who he could pin down as an obvious authority figure, eyed him in disbelief. She wasn't buying anything he was selling. Instead of addressing him again, she glanced at the children and announced in a clear voice, "Class dismissed." Percy furrowed his eyebrows. Of all places to randomly 'pop' into, it had to be a school. He watched as the students hurried out of the room, two boys lagged behind. "Potter, Black, you two will have to serve your detentions tomorrow after class, instead." Both boys nodded, though their eyes were on Percy. Their glances were that of mere curiosity that only ceased when the woman said, "Now, off you go!"

Now, he was alone with her and he began to feel nervous. The last time he was alone with a teacher, said teacher had actually been a Fury that wanted to rip him to the thought, he couldn't help but grip his sword a little tighter. "What is this place?" he decided to ask. He didn't like the silence, it unnerved him more than anything. "Who are you?"

She was eyeing him, as if wondering to herself what she should do with him. Percy hoped maiming and killing was not involved because in most cases, it always was. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she answered, simply. "My name is Professor McGonagall, but that's not nearly important compared to who you are and why you appeared in my classroom."

Percy gulped despite the oddity in her answers. Her tone was a bit hard edged, enough to make him worry and dismiss the fact that she just told him he landed himself in a school full of witches. "I-I don't know how I got here." he admitted, truthfully. "I was on Fifth Avenue one second and here the next."

"Fifth Avenue?" the professor echoed, puzzled.

He nodded, "You know, in New York City."

Her eyes widened slightly, before heading off the the door. "Come with me."

Even though, he was a bit hesitant, Percy nodded in compliance and followed her out of the classroom. The corridors were pretty spectacular. He was sure that is Annabeth was with him, she'd have something to say about the high pointed arches and columned thresholds. In short, she would have loved the place. As they walked, Percy noticed more of the students, ages varying. They all wore robes, but he began to notice that not all of them were exactly the same and that they were gawking at him.

"Perhaps, you could conceal your weapon." McGonagall suggested as they approached a stone sculpture.

Percy looked down at his sword. "You can see it?"

"Well, how could you not?" He held back a snort and didn't reply. Instead, he took out his pen cap and touched it to the tip of the sword, causing it to shrink back into to its usual pen form. McGonagall blinked, but didn't mention anything at this action, she simply said the words, "Pumpkin Pasties."

The statue moved and he was led into a room. At second glance, he realized it was an office and that there was a man, a really old one, sitting behind the desk. The old man, who sported a very long and very white beard looked upon them in mere curiosity as they approached the desk. Percy also noticed that his robes were far more odd than the ones the students or McGonagall had been wearing. His were a powdered blue color, with shiny silver accents.

"Minerva, I don't think I recognize this boy." he mused as his blue eyes, that matched his robes, twinkled.

Percy looked to McGonagall who didn't smile at the odd man's musings. He raised an eyebrow, who was this guy? "Nor do I." she stated, evenly. "He appeared in the middle of my classroom while I was instructing."

Old dude looked completely interested and even sat forward in his seat as he eyed Percy in delight. "Appeared?" he asked.

"As if he had apparated, Albus." McGonagall clarified, the disbelief still colored in her tone. "I just don't see how."

Albus nodded, his eyes never leaving Percy. "Who may you be?"

He shifted under Albus' gaze. The professor's mention of Witchcraft and Wizardry crossed his mind as he assessed the old man. He looked like a stereotypical wizard in the flesh. Percy shook away the thought. Gods, demigods, titans and monsters, he could handle, wizards and witches? That seemed like a whole new ballpark he wanted no part of. "Percy..." he said, slowly in slight hesitation. He tried to think about what Annabeth would do and he was certain she'd play her cards close to her chest. In other words, only reveal what is necessary. "Percy Jackson."

The old man tilted his head to the side, "I'm afraid I don't recognize the name." he told him. "Tell me, Percy, are you a wizard?"

He snorted, immediately and said, "No." After second thought, he felt dumb for acting so rash. Annabeth would have been smarter and played the 'I don't know' card. She always did when she lacked information.

McGonagall then questioned, "If you didn't use magic to get here, how did you, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy shrugged, "Beats me." Though, he had a few ideas. The amount of gods and enemies that liked to screw with him was literally endless. "I'm as clueless as you are."

Neither of them seemed to believe him. Percy sighed. They didn't seem evil. "Look, crazy stuff like this happens to me all the time, so if you could just direct me back to New York City, that would be great and I'd be out of your hair in no time."

"New York?" Albus asked, his curiosity growing. "You came from New York?" When he nodded in annoyance, the questions were tiring, the old dude frowned a bit. "My dear boy, you are in Scotland."

He was sure his green eyes bulged out of his head. Last time he had disappeared, it had been across the nation, but now, it was across the sea. He couldn't even fathom how that happened. Well, at least their accents make sense now, he thought dryly. "Great." he groaned in frustration. Why did his life just suck so much? Annabeth and his mom were probably freaking out... Again. "Just great! How do I get home?"

"I don't mean to upset you, Mr. Jackson, but I don't think you're meant to go home." Albus told him, wisely and Percy gaped at him in shock. "Not yet, anyway." the old coot amended, but it didn't help much. "You wouldn't be sent here for any reason."

Damn the Fates, because he know the old bearded dude was probably right. You didn't just appear out of thin air and go back home. It usually meant that, for a demigod anyways, that there was a fight coming. Percy knew that all too well. He wanted to scream into the air. Why couldn't those three old bats just leave him alone? Kronos, Gaea, who else come there be? And wizards? That wasn't his problem. Didn't they have some wizard dude to save them or something?

Ignoring both of the adults, Percy plopped into the empty seat in front of Albus' desk and buried his head in his hands. After a few minutes of regaining his composure, Percy looked up, almost tiredly. "So, who's the bad guy you're dealing with?"

* * *

This Dark Lord or whatever didn't impress Percy. He seemed almost mediocre compared to Gaea and Kronos. Apparently, he was this wizard guy, an actual wizard. Albus, or Dumbledore as he insisted on being called, had made a demonstration, wand and all, but it was enough to convince Percy. He knew magic when he seen it. "So, let me get this straight..." the son of Poseidon started, "Volde- _moron_ doesn't like your muggle borns, who are wizards and witches from mortal families, and wants to kill them off and control the Wizarding World?"

Dumbledore nodded. It was only him and Percy, now as McGonagall had left to teach her next class. "He's becoming extremely powerful and is gathering followers by the minute."

Percy sighed, knowing he couldn't let innocent people die, "Okay, fine, I'll help."

"Mr. Jackson, I never asked-."

He interrupted the old man, mostly because he was annoyed, not because he was rude. "No, you didn't, but the Fates did." Percy muttered, bitterly as he looked up at the ceiling. Or rather, glared. "I don't even have a choice really, but it's better to just accept these things. I've learned that the hard way."

The old man got that twinkle in his eye again and Percy to rolled his eyes. "Perhaps, you could tell me about yourself so I can further understand?" he asked, smiling.

He shrugged, knowing he was a dead man walking anyway. The Fates would never give him peace. "Grecian myths, are you familiar?" The headmaster of Hogwarts nodded. "Great, well, they're real, not myths. Gods, monsters, nymphs, demigods, the whole nine yards... All real." Dumbledore nodded for him to continue, not a smidge of surprise was written on his face. "I happen to be a demigod, son of Poseidon, actually. The go to guy for world disasters. The world has a problem, Fates think it's up to me to fix it. Aren't I lucky?"

Percy watched as Dumbledore simply peered at him. His long hands were folded in front of him and placed on the desk. Sitting like any teacher would while listening to a student explain something. "I'm not going to lie, you're not the first demigod I've met. In fact, we have a few here at Hogwarts. You're kind are just as, if not more than magical." he explained with an expressionless face. Percy was shocked and a bit glad he didn't have to actually go into the specifics. He hated that part. "I say give you a wand and you'd be pretty hard to stop." Dumbledore's tone had a bit of wariness in it. "Demigods have always ended up be pretty powerful witches and wizards, Merlin for instance."

"M-Merlin?" Percy stuttered, disbelieving. That old dude existed? "He was a demigod?"

"Son of Hecate, I believe. You could understand why he was so phenomenal." Dumbledore said while nodding in confirmation.

He certainly could, to be born a wizard and have the goddess of magic as your mother? He wasn't too keen with magic, but the Hecate cabin did scare him a bit. Percy nodded, again and looked around Dumbledore's office before proceeding. "So, what now?" he inquired as he sat back in his chair. He was a bit tired, probably from fighting the dracanae before he appeared halfway across the world. All he wanted was to be home. With Annabeth, his mom and his friends.

"Now, you will be sorted into a house."

Percy didn't have clue what he meant, so he nodded. "Okay, how do we do that?"


End file.
